callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The M9 is an Italian/American handgun that appears in Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It has a very high magazine capacity, low recoil, and low damage, and suffers at long range. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The M9 is the standard pistol for the USMC. It is the starting pistol in most of the USMC missions. Most enemies use the M9 as their sidearm, the exception being the Desert Eagle-wielding soldier in Crew Expendable. It is very common in the majority of levels. The levels in which it cannot be obtained are F.N.G., The Coup, Aftermath, and Death From Above. It is statistically the best pistol in single player, because of its virtually nonexistent recoil, high capacity, and decent power, but it really does not matter due to the abundance of enemy weapons available to pick up. It is actually the only pistol unable to achieve a one shot kill. If the player carries an MP5 or a Mini-Uzi, and uses an M9 as their sidearm, this effectively combines all maximum ammo for both weapons, meaning that if the player empties a magazine in the MP5, it takes 30 shots from the overall reserve ammo count, and the player will have 30 fewer shots to fire from the M9. Multiplayer The M9 has the highest magazine capacity of all the pistols and the lowest recoil. It has the shortest range, but its larger capacity and better hip fire accuracy while moving balance it out, and at close range, the M9 is just as powerful as the USP .45 and M1911 .45. In addition, the M9 can share ammo with the MP5 and Mini-Uzi. If Bandolier is used, the player can carry 270 rounds (with the MP5) or 282 (with the Mini-Uzi). If the player is not carrying a pistol when falling into Last Stand, he will automatically be equipped with an M9. Weapon Attachments *Silencer m9_4.png|M9 m9iron_4.png|Iron sights m9sil_4.png|Silenced M9 M9 Reloading MW.png|Reloading the M9 500px-COD4_-_M9_1.jpg|One of Zakhaev´s men fires his M9 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M9 appears as the only sidearm in the game. It is almost identical to its console and PC counterpart in appearance, but is much weaker than on the consoles, taking a maximum of 20 shots to the limbs for one kill at range. Like all other weapons in the game, it has no idle sway and no reload animation. A lack of a fire-cap makes this weapon automatic, its rate of fire varying by mode, but always very low. M9_DS.png|M9 M9_Iron_Sights_DS.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The M9 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a standard sidearm for the Rangers, and TF141 on some levels. The M9's appearance seems to have been slightly improved from Call of Duty 4, as it seems to be slightly shinier and a deeper black. An M9 with Akimbo can be found in The Gulag in the armory, where the player is told to equip the Riot Shield. It is also occasionally dropped by the divers or the airport security guard in the Museum as M9 Akimbo. Multiplayer The M9 now has higher minimum damage, bullet penetration, and fire rate than its counterpart in Call of Duty 4, but is unlocked at Level 46, and suffers from higher recoil. It is the default handgun used for Last Stand when the player is using a secondary weapon that is not a handgun or the M93 Raffica, regardless of the player's level, and does not have any attachments. Even while using ADS, the M9 recoils slightly side-to-side and somewhat upwards. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to fire accurately at range, unless it is fired slowly, letting the recoil settle. However, at close range, the player can fire as quickly as possible without any worry. The M9 no longer retains its advantage over the USP .45 with higher hip fire accuracy, as both are the same, nor is it relatively accurate compared to the other handguns. The USP .45 has a slightly longer 3 hit kill range, with the disadvantage of a 3 round smaller magazine, and higher recoil. If used with Stopping Power on Hardcore, the M9 can obtain one-shot kills at any distance, like the USP .45. This makes it a highly effective weapon, and can be good for completing the M9's challenges. Due to a glitch in the game, the M9 Expert challenges stay locked until the Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. Another glitch is the fact that, with an attached silencer, players will still appear on the radar when firing the M9. It shares this problem with the MG4 and the M240. The only effective suppressed pistol, therefore, is the USP .45. The Tactical Knife attachment can come handy in some situations, but it makes the M9's iron sights misaligned and gives it higher visual recoil, making the gun even less effective at longer ranges. Weapon Attachments thumb|300px|right|M9 Attachment Overview *FMJ *Silencer (Ineffective in Multiplayer) *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags Gallery M9_6.png|The M9 M9_iron_6.png|The M9's iron sights M9_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the M9 M9_Firing_MW2.png|The M9 being fired Akimbo_M9.png|Akimbo M9s M9_Cocked_Back.png|A completely empty M9 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The M9 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as the one of the two sidearms available in-game. The M9 is significantly different from the console versions, as it has much higher damage, increased recoil, and is nickel-plated. In singleplayer, the M9 is available in four missions: "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". It is basically the same as the USP .45, but it is used more often, and sports a unique color scheme. It is not capable of 1 shot kills (excepting headshots), but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M9 is the default side arm for the Insurgency faction. As in singleplayer, there is no difference between the USP .45 and the M9. Because of this, it shares the same characteristics as the USP .45, such as LMG-like hipfire accuracy when moving, near perfect hipfire accuracy when standing still, perfect hipfire accuracy when crouched, and moderate power. M9.png|M9 pistol M9iron.png|M9 iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 While the gun itself hasn't made a direct appearance, it is the marker for where to buy weapons in Spec Ops Survival. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the DS version the M9 is the only secondary weapon and sidearm available. It is also automatic with a low rate of fire. *When firing from the hip, the M9 appears to have a very high recoil, but when aimed down it has none. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the DS version, neither the M9 nor the USP .45 have a magazine when reloading. *Using an M9 with the Tactical Knife attachment will misalign the iron sights. The actual bullet will land slightly to the right of the sights. *Using the Tactical Knife on the M9 increases visual recoil. *When a player gets his kill showcased in any type of kill-cam, while using the M9, if the player shoots as fast as his finger will allow him the recoil on the weapon will glitch and the slide will only go back every 2 or 3 shots. The same goes for the every handgun. *When "reload cancelling" the M9 or the M93 Raffica in Modern Warfare 2 by sprinting for a couple of seconds just after hitting the reload button, one can hear a short clicking sound. This sound was actually also used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as part of the main reloading sound for the M9 when reloading from an empty magazine, which was taken from Call of Duty 3, which used the same sound when reloading the Walther P38. *'Expert' challenges for M9 unlock after Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. *When reloading with the Tactical Knife the player will pull out the magazine and insert one that is invisible. Miscellaneous *As with all other handguns, when the player sprints with the M9, they will hold the gun with two hands in first-person while in third-person the player only holds it with one hand. *In both games, it is used by enemies in singleplayer when they go into Last Stand. ru:Beretta 92 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons